Office Hours
by ReluctantFangirl15
Summary: AU fic in which Professor Blaine Anderson keeps blowing off student Kurt Hummel, and Kurt demands to know why.


**Title:** Office Hours  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** NC-17 for sex. Lots and lots of sex.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> This was a gift for Alura_Embrey for the Glee Summer Fun fic exchange on LJ. Thanks to sparkysparky for betaing!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU fic in which Professor Blaine Anderson keeps blowing off student Kurt Hummel, and Kurt demands to know why.

**Chinese Translaton: **Zuriel J offered to translate this fic for me, which I was ecstatic about! The Chinese translation can be found at h space t space t space p : / / tieba . baidu p / 2101311561. Just take out the spaces!

The rest of the students surge towards the door the second the Professor ends class, but Kurt Hummel takes his time packing his textbook and binder into his messenger bag. Mercedes mouths a _good luck _as she passes Kurt on her way out. As soon as the last person disappears into the hallway, Kurt hesitantly makes his way up to the front of the room.

"Excuse me, Professor Anderson? Can I ask you something?" he says softly.

The professor looks up and seems slightly surprised that he and Kurt are the only two people left in the classroom, but the next moment his facial expression is back to normal.

"So sorry, Mr. Hummel," he says smoothly, as he packs up his materials. "I'm afraid I have a faculty meeting to attend. Very important, can't be late."

"But that's what you told me last we – ", but he's out the door before Kurt can finish spluttering his response, leaving the boy standing there feeling confused and slightly put out.

_8&8&8&8&8&_

"He blew you off _again_?" Mercedes asks when Kurt meets up with her for dinner that night. Tuesday night dinners are a ritual for the two first year college students who, though they've been friends since high school, rarely get to see each other during the week.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaims, taking a bite of his chicken lo mein. "And I know it was a lie because I saw him get into his car and drive off not ten minutes after he bolted out of the classroom!"

He frowns at his plastic container. "Ugh, how did I let you talk me into ordering Chinese? This is going straight to my thighs, you know."

Mercedes ignores this comment, knowing how much Kurt looks forward to eating real food on Tuesday nights, instead of what they try to pass off as food in the dining hall. "So what are you going to do about Professor Anderson then?"

"I have no idea. I'm really worried about my grade in that class. Maybe he just doesn't like me?"

"If he didn't like you, you wouldn't have gotten A's on your last two papers," Mercedes points out.

"Which is why it doesn't make any sense! If I obviously know the material, then why doesn't he ever call on me in class? Participation is worth fifteen percent of our grade and he hasn't let me answer a question in weeks!"

Kurt stabs at a piece of chicken with his chopstick. "You know, if he weren't so attractive, I would have no trouble standing up to him. Or laying under him," he jokes, winking at Mercedes. "Really I'm not picky."

"You should just corner him during his office hours tomorrow," she replies, pointedly ignoring his horrible joke. "He's scheduled to be there from nine to ten every Wednesday morning. There's no way he can avoid you if you go."

"I suppose." Kurt sighs. "Guess I'm not sleeping in tomorrow."

_8&8&8&8&8&_

Kurt wakes up at eight, showers, then assembles what he considers a power outfit – something that will make him feel confident when he stands up to his professor and finally voices his concern about his grade. He feels secure in his grey Alexander McQueen s-bend cardigan and black skinny jeans. _Nothing like designer clothing to make me feel like I've got things under control._

In fact, Kurt is exuding confidence as he struts into Forcina Hall and raps his fist sharply on the door marked **Blaine Anderson, Associate Professor**.

"Come in," says a voice from the other side of the door.

Kurt squares his shoulders and plasters a smile on his face as he turns the doorknob and slips into the room, closing the door with a _click _behind him.

"Hi, Professor Anderson," he says cheerfully.

"Kurt! I, uh, wasn't expecting you," the older man answers, nervously shuffling the papers in front of him.

"It's office hours," Kurt replies calmly. "I thought students could just pop in."

"Of course, of course," Blaine says. "Have a seat." He gestures to the chair sitting in front of his desk, then returns his focus to his paperwork.

"I just have a question about my grade, actually. I'm worried that I'm not doing well, and I need to know if I can manage to pull up my average before the end of the semester."

"You have the highest average in the class," Blaine says quickly, still flipping through his stack of papers and not making eye contact with Kurt.

"How is that possible, professor?" Kurt asks, surprised.

Blaine noticeably fights the urge to glance up at the younger boy.

"Kurt, you aced the midterm and did quite well on your last two papers," he replies, now standing with his back turned to Kurt, fumbling around in his filing cabinet.

"I know," Kurt says tersely, "but I'm actually concerned with my class participation. It's worth a good portion of my grade and you never actually _let _me participate."

"Kurt that's not tr – "

"It is!" Kurt exclaims, getting angry. "You never call on me when I raise my hand! You ignore my comments in class discussions! And I know you lied to me about that _faculty meeting _yesterday! You're purposely avoiding me!"

Blaine's shoulders visibly tense as he straightens up, though he still remains facing the filing cabinet.

But Kurt is only just getting started.

"Did I do something wrong? Do you just not like me? Because that shouldn't affect my grade!"

Something occurs to Kurt suddenly, and his heart sinks down to his stomach.

"Is it because I'm gay?"

No response.

"It is, isn't it? Can't stand to have a _fag _in your presence? Is that why you ignore me in class? Why you can't even look at me now?"

"Kurt – "

"Thank you so much for you time," Kurt interrupts. "I'll just show myself out _Professor_.

He stands up and turns toward the door when –

"NO! It's not…Kurt, just…don't go, please."

"What is it then? Enlighten me, please, because I would really love to not fail this class!" Kurt exclaims fiercely.

"You want to know why?" Blaine asks turning around, voice quivering slightly. His eyes are blazing. "You want to know why I don't call on you in class? Why I avoid you, why I don't want to look at you?"

"Yes!" Kurt says exasperatedly.

"Fine!" Blaine throws his hands up in the air and turns around on the spot, finally looking Kurt straight in the eye. "It's because when I'm around you, you're all I can think about! You strut around campus in those tight pants of yours, not giving a damn what anyone thinks of you and it drives me crazy! I don't call on you in class because every time I hear your voice I wish it was saying _take me, professor _instead of something trivial about music theory!"

"I'm a wreck," he nearly cries, taking two strides across the small office so that he is standing right in front of Kurt. "If I ignore you in class, then I can pretend that I don't want to do _this_every time I see you!"

He grabs Kurt's face between his hands and kisses him roughly, square on the mouth, mashing their lips together. Kurt, surprised, throws his arms out behind him and braces himself against the wooden office door. His mind is racing with far too many thoughts but the most prevalent one is _my god, I must be dreaming_.

He's about to respond to the kiss when Blaine pulls back suddenly, as if just having realized that he is, in fact, kissing one of his students.

"Oh, god," he says, voice cracking as he abruptly pulls away from Kurt and takes two steps backwards. "Shit, Kurt, I am so, _so _sorry. I – that was entirely inappropriate and – "

But Kurt surges forward and cuts him off with another searing kiss, fisting his button-down shirt in his grip as he pulls Blaine closer.

Blaine is momentarily stunned, but responds to the kiss almost instantly when Kurt makes a frustrated groan. He pushes all thoughts of inappropriate behavior out of his head in favor of simply living in the moment, because he may never get this opportunity again.

The fantasies that have been playing through Blaine's mind since the beginning of the semester are all coming to the surface, and the urge to dominate Kurt is taking over. Blaine backs Kurt up against the office door and swipes his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Kurt grants him access immediately, moaning as Blaine's tongue slides in against his own. The battle for dominance is won quickly, with Blaine as the victor. Entwining his tongue with Kurt's, he moves his hands down Kurt's sides, finally gripping the boy's hips.

Blaine takes the opportunity to bite at Kurt's bottom lip before giving them both the chance to regain their breath and leaving a wet trail of kisses along Kurt's jaw and down the column of his neck.

"You have _no _idea how…long…I've wanted…to do this," Blaine gasps, punctuating each word with another kiss.

He sucks the flesh of Kurt's throat in between his lips, leaving his mark. He can feel Kurt growing hard against him and he abruptly thrusts his own hardness against Kurt's.

"Tell me," Kurt demands, throwing his head back against the door at the feel of his professor's hard cock against his own. "How long?"

"Third day of class," Blaine says. "You wore a kilt – _a fucking kilt _– and all I wanted to do was run my hands up your thighs and squeeze that tight ass of yours."

"You – ahhh, _yes_– ended class early that day," Kurt gasps as Blaine actually does grab at his ass.

"Had to," Blaine grunts, squeezing Kurt's ass and grinding into him again. "Needed to get off so badly."

Kurt's fingers are working nimbly at the buttons of Blaine's dress shirt now, and Blaine slides his hands back up Kurt's body to begin ridding the boy of his cardigan.

Popping open the final button, Kurt slides the shirt off of Blaine and tosses it on the floor. Blaine, however, takes his sweet time unbuttoning Kurt's sweater slowly, kissing each new patch of porcelain skin that reveals itself inch by inch.

"Professor, please!" Kurt groans, wanting nothing more than to be skin to skin with the older man.

"Oh, no," he insists, pausing in his motions. "I have waited too long for this not to enjoy every second of it."

With every kiss and lick and bite, Kurt becomes more and more frustrated and more and more turned on. Blaine finally slips the last button through its hole and Kurt shrugs the sweater off quickly, not even caring that it's now crumpled on the floor.

He wraps his fingers in Blaine's curls, bringing his professor's mouth towards him again. The kiss is needy and passionate and, Kurt hopes, properly conveys the urgency that he is feeling. Because if they aren't both naked soon he's going to lose it, and not in the good way.

Blaine's hands are trailing up and down Kurt's torso and Kurt lets out a guttural moan when Blaine's thumb grazes over his nipple.

"Sensitive?" Blaine asks, grinning slyly. "Oh, I am going to have so much fun with you." He takes both of Kurt's nipples between the thumb and forefinger of each of his hands, rolling them lightly as Kurt makes these small whimpering noises and begins to scratch his nails down the length of Blaine's back.

"_Fuck_!" Kurt screams as Blaine pinches his nipples sharply, before ducking down to swipe his tongue across one of the pert buds while slowly rubbing his thumb in circles around the other. He licks and sucks at Kurt's nipple, until it is nice and hard between his lips, and then he gently bites down and Kurt is falling to pieces in front of him.

Kurt begins to slide down the wall but Blaine catches him midway, guiding him painlessly the rest of the way down. Kurt is kneeling now, the press of his cock against his skin-tight jeans quite evident and becoming impossible to ignore.

Kurt looks up into his professor's eyes and smiles wickedly. In on swift motion, he is unfastening Blaine's belt and pulling his zipper down. He slides Blaine's dress slacks down until they pool at his knees, and palms the outline of Blaine's cock through his boxer briefs.

He hooks his thumbs in the elastic of Blaine's boxers and tugs them down, finally freeing his hard-on from its confines.

"Wow," Kurt breathes, as Blaine's cock springs to life in front of him. He slowly wraps his hand around it at the base, reveling at the feel of it in his firm grip. He looks up the long, lean expanse of his professor's torso until he meets Blaine's gaze; his eyes are full of lust and his mouth is slightly agape.

Without any warning, Kurt wraps his mouth around Blaine's cock, taking it in as far as he can, until his lips meet the hand he still has wrapped around it. He's pretty sure the salty tang of Blaine's pre-cum is the best thing he's ever tasted, and he doesn't hesitate to swirl his tongue around Blaine's slit.

Kurt releases his grip on Blaine's cock, enabling himself to take the rest of Blaine's length into his mouth. He can feel the tip hitting against the back of his throat and he absolutely loves it. He takes the opportunity to squeeze Blaine's ass in both his hands, forcing the older man even deeper into his mouth.

"_Kurt_," Blaine gasps, bracing himself on the door. "God, you feeling amazing. Love your mouth on my cock you filthy, filthy boy. Show me how badly you want it."

Kurt responds to that encouragement by releasing Blaine's cock with a wet smacking sound, then licking it from base to tip. He takes Blaine's balls lightly into one hand, massaging them slowly, and now sucking only on the tip of his cock.

A low moan from Blaine clearly coveys the request for _more_and Kurt is happy to oblige. He takes Blaine all the way into his mouth once more, bobbing up and down on his cock until Blaine is all but thrusting into Kurt's mouth for more contact. The tip of Blaine's cock is repeatedly hitting against the back of Kurt's throat and Blaine is loving every moment of it until –

"Unnngh", Kurt groaned, releasing Blaine's cock suddenly.

"Wha - oh, god Kurt did I hurt you? I'm sorry! I'm - "

"No!" Kurt grunts, glancing down at his own erection, still straining in his jeans. "I...just...need..." he trails off frustratingly, unable to properly form a sentence.

"I'm sorry," Blaine says with an understanding smirk. "I've been selfish. Let me remedy that."

He hoists Kurt up off of his knees back into standing position and kicks off his pants and shoes in one fluid motion.

"You're far too clothed anyway," Blaine says, standing there completely divested of everything.

"Mmph," Kurt agrees piteously, fumbling with the button on his jeans which are now much tighter than they were ever intended to be.

Blaine bats Kurt's hands away from his pants and, hooking his index finger into one of Kurt's belt loops, guides him backwards to the desk. In a cliché move, Blaine clears off his desk with a swipe of his arm, sending a stack of papers and his grading calculator crashing to the floor.

He deftly unbuttons Kurt's jeans and pulls the zipper down slowly, surprised to find no trace of any other clothing underneath.

"Tease," Kurt manages to whimper, as his eyes roll back in his head,

"You're one to talk," Blaine says as he slides Kurt's jeans down his legs, taking in the sight of Kurt's fully erect member before him. Kurt finally stumbles out of his pants and Blaine wastes no time in lifting Kurt onto the desk by his hips.

Their mouths find each other again as Blaine strokes his palm up and down Kurt's cock. Kurt shudders at the contact, and slips his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He reaches out a hand to grab the heavy weight of Blaine's erection, and as Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's own cock, Kurt begins to thrust into it.

"More," Kurt pleads, grabbing at Blaine's curls with his free hand.

"Oh, you're going to have to be more specific than that," Blaine says with a wicked smile. "Tell me what you want," he whispers.

"Professor Anderson, please," Kurt begs. "Please s-suck my cock," he gasps.

"What's that, Kurt? I didn't quite hear you."

"Please!" Kurt screams. "Please, Professor Anderson, please! Want your mouth on co – "

He's cut off by Blaine sinking down to his knees and wrapping his hand around Kurt's cock, guiding it to his mouth.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kurt chants as Blaine's mouth envelopes his erection, and then he's lost in the wet heat of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine is bobbing up and down on Kurt's cock and Kurt's fingers are tangled in his hair. It's slightly painful, but the mewling sounds falling from Kurt's lips more than make up for it.

Blaine reaches for Kurt's balls with one hand, rolling them between his fingers. Kurt begins thrusting into Blaine's mouth and runs his fingers down Blaine's neck to his shoulders, digging into the flesh.

Kurt throws his head back as Blaine licks his way down the length of his cock, swiping his tongue out to mouth at Kurt's balls.

"Unnnngh," Kurt groans.

"Like that, don't you?" Blaine asks smugly. "You're going to like this even more," he says, pushing Kurt back so that he's lying on the desk. Blaine places a palm on each of Kurt's thighs and pushes his legs apart. He inhales sharply at the sight of Kurt spread out before him. Kurt begins to blush and squirm under Blaine's stare, so Blaine wraps a hand around Kurt's cock, stilling his movements.

He makes eye contact with Kurt briefly, giving him a devilish grin before he starts pumping his cock again and then suddenly Blaine's tongue is running over his balls and down to his puckered opening. Blaine swipes a few times at Kurt's hole, squeezing the base of Kurt's cock as he does so. Kurt sees stars as he arches to meet Blaine's tongue, unintelligible noises streaming from his lips.

Blaine pushes at Kurt's hole with his tongue, loosening him up and thrusting his tongue slowly inside. He pushes past the first ring of muscles and feels Kurt's ass contract around his tongue. _Shit, he is tight._

Kurt's hands are grasping at the air, unable to reach Blaine, so he settles for scratching his fingernails against the wooden surface of the desk.

Blaine removes his tongue from Kurt's hole and Kurt groans, disappointed at the loss of it. Kurt glances up as he hears a sucking noise, only to see Blaine standing up straight again, three fingers of his left hand moving in and out of his mouth.

He grins at Kurt before pushing one slicked up finger against Kurt's entrance, slowly thrusting it forward until his first finger is inside Kurt up to the second knuckle. This is evidently not enough for Kurt, who murmurs, "More, please, more," under his breath.

Blaine is happy to oblige, pushing a second finger in next to the first, and after thrusting a few times, he begins to scissor his fingers, stretching Kurt as much as he can.

"So fucking tight," Blaine moans appreciatively. He continues to pump Kurt's cock as he slides his fingers in and out of the younger man. When he feels that he has sufficiently stretched Kurt with two fingers, he adds a third one. Kurt is meeting him thrust for thrust and then Blaine's fingers rub against his prostate and Kurt's vision swims.

"_Shit_," Kurt manages to gasp, flinging his head back against the desk. Blaine reluctantly lets go of Kurt's member in order to grab his own. He pumps his erection slowly, then, after brushing against Kurt's prostate one more time, removes his fingers completely.

"Noooo," Kurt mumbles incoherently, immediately mourning the loss of Blaine's fingers. Blaine can't believe how easily he's been able to reduce Kurt to _this_, and, not wanting the boy to wait anymore, guides his cock to Kurt's entrance.

"Fuck!" Kurt shrieks, his hips lifting off the desk. "Fuck me, Professor Anderson, please! Need you in me now!"

Blaine, still teasing Kurt's opening with his cock, looks up at his student sprawled out in front of him. Kurt's pleading and moans suddenly make Blaine feel like he's taking advantage of him, and for his own peace of mind, he has to ask.

"Are – are you sure?"

Kurt props himself up on his elbows, looks Blaine straight in the eye and says, breathlessly, "Take me, professor."

Blaine's eyes roll back in his head at the words that he's been longing to hear for months, and finally, _finally _he pushes into Kurt, eliciting a silent shudder from the younger man. He groans at the tightness, continuing to push forward until he's buried up to the hilt in his student.

Giving Kurt a moment to adjust to the intrusion, Blaine finds Kurt's mouth with his own and gives him a long, passionate kiss. He moves his hands to Kurt's hips, and when Kurt lets out a frantic, "Move, _move_," Blaine wastes no time in doing so.

He begins slowly thrusting in and out, relishing the tight heat that surrounds him and forcefully gripping Kurt's hips.

"Not going to last long," he grunts, as he angles his thrust upwards to hit that sweet spot inside Kurt. "You're so goddamn tight, Kurt."

Kurt balances himself on one elbow and wraps a hand around his own cock, pumping up and down as he moves his hips to meet Blaine's thrusts, which are becoming deeper and faster.

"I'm not going to last much longer myself," Kurt manages, squeezing the base of his cock.

"I'll make it up to you next time," Blaine says without thinking.

"Next time?" Kurt loosens the grip on himself and slows down a bit.

"If – if that's something you'd…be…interested in," Blaine falters, halting mid-thrust and feeling more vulnerable than ever standing there buried balls deep inside his student.

"God, _yes_," Kurt groans, and Blaine smiles widely, picking up the pace of his thrusting.

"Yes, just like that professor! Harder, please, you feel so good inside me!"

"Want to hear you say my name," Blaine demands, his grip on Kurt's hips tightening as he increases the pace of his thrusts.

"_Blaine_" Kurt emphasizes, loving the feel of the word on his tongue. "Blaine, you feel so, _so_good inside me."

Blaine's thrusts are becoming erratic now and he knows that he and Kurt won't last much longer. He nudges Kurt's hand out of the way and wraps his own hand around Kurt's cock, pumping furiously.

"_Fuck_, Blaine," Kurt groans. "Yes, fuck me hard, just like that! I'm – ah – so close!"

"Who knew you had such a filthy mouth?" Blaine asks. "Gonna have to punish you for that later."

"Any – anything you want."

"Gonna cum, Kurt," Blaine says in a strangled voice. "Gonna cum in your tight little ass."

"Want you to!" Kurt gasps. "Want to feel your hot cum inside me," he moans, feeling that familiar tightening sensation in his balls. His orgasm hits and he's cumming ropes of white all over his stomach and Blaine's chest. Kurt's ass muscles tighten as his orgasm rips through him and Blaine can feel Kurt constrict around him.

The increase in pressure is all Blaine needs before he's cumming hot and deep inside Kurt, a string of expletives falling from his lips.

"_Kurt_! Fuck yes, oh my god. So fucking good, Kurt!"

"Blaine! _Shit_, Blaine, love your cock so much!"

Kurt rides out his orgasm, hands gripping the sides of Blaine's desk, his knuckles turning white. Blaine shudders above him as Kurt's ass milks him for all he's worth. Finally, breathless, Blaine half-collapses against his desk and in short gasps manages to say, "That was…the most amazing experience…I've _ever _had."

"Ditto," Kurt says, just as out of breath as Blaine is. He runs a hand through his hair and laughs nervously as Blaine pulls out of him.

Blaine straightens up and pulls Kurt up to standing position. He wraps his arms around Kurt's body, drawing him close.

"I meant what I said before," he starts. "I want there to be a next time. This isn't just some…one-time thing. At least, not for me," he finishes hopefully.

"But what about – "

"The semester is over in a couple of weeks. If we can keep it quiet until then, everything should be fine. But I promise you that I want the chance to do this properly. I want to woo you, Kurt Hummel, and I really hope that you will give me the chance to do that."

"Absolutely," Kurt replies, grinning. "I mean what I said before, too. Anything you want. _Anything_." he says seductively.

"How about we start with dinner?" Blaine asks nervously as they begin locating their various items of clothing. "Tonight?"

"Only if you promise we can have a repeat performance of this morning after dessert," Kurt says with a wink. He pulls his jeans on and picks his cardigan off the floor.

"Oh, most definitely," Blaine says, eyes shining. "You have no idea the amount of fantasies I have to play out with you."

"You'd be surprised, professor," Kurt says, hand on the doorknob. "I can be quite imaginative given the right inspiration." He winks, then steps out into the hallway and closes the door, leaving an open-mouthed Blaine behind him.


End file.
